I believe that we're in this togheter
by Whoisnormal
Summary: Storiella scritta per un contest su fb :3 Prompt di Nicotina:Sherlock è il ragazzo nuovo a scuola. John lo nota subito e nasce una grande amicizia che poi diventa qualcosa di più.Tutto sembra andare per il verso giusto...ma è solo un'illusione. Infatti alle cena di Natale in casa Holmes, mr Holmes non si dimostrerà contento della loro relazione.


"Hey Watson!"

John sentì la voce di Greg che lo chiamava e si voltò sfilandosi gli auricolari.

"Hey!"

"Come va? Hai visto quello nuovo?" Greg chiese, prendendo un auricolare e infilandoselo nell'orecchia, per sentire cosa stava ascoltando John ma rimuovendolo dopo un secondo "Ancora con questa roba melensa?! AMICO TI DEVO FAR SENTIRE MUSICA VERA!" gli urlò con un sorriso.

"Innanzi tutto" John rispose con un pugno amichevole sul braccio "Questa non è roba melensa. E' musica pop. Informati." E stoppò "Happy Ending" che stava ancora risuonando nelle sue cuffiette "E secondo… c'è un ragazzo nuovo?"

"Sì" confermò Greg indicando un punto vicino la porta dell'aula di biologia "Ha un nome assurdo tipo Sherman o qualcosa del genere. Ed ha la nostra età." Spiegò con un'alzata di spalle "Però suo fratello è… interessante. Altro nome assurdo. Mycroft. Wow… Deve essere una fissa dei genitori, dare nomi impossibili. Comunque, credo che mi andrò a presentare. E Mycroft cadrà sotto la potenza del mio fascino" aggiunse con un sorrisetto malizioso, guardando verso un ragazzo alto e girato di spalle, che stava prendendo i libri dal suo armadietto.

John scosse la testa e rise "Sì buona fortuna"

"Non ne avrò bisogno!"

"Non dicevo a te, infatti. Povero ragazzo, costretto a subire tutto il tuo fascino e il tuo sex appeal" Disse in tono drammatico e sarcastico, scoppiando a ridere quando Greg gli mostrò il dito medio e si avvicinò a Mycroft, salutandolo e iniziando a parlare con lui.

John scosse di nuovo la testa e poi si ricordò del ragazzo nuovo. Alzò lo sguardo e dopo aver fatto uno slalom visivo tra le teste degli studenti nel corridoio posò il suo sguardo sul novellino.

E la sua mascella cedette, lasciandolo a bocca aperta.

Alto. Con la carnagione di porcellana e una massa di ricci scuri, che gli davano un'aria misteriosa. Dopo alcuni secondi ti totale distaccamento dal mondo, John si ricompose e gettando un'altra occhiata a Greg vide che era già alla fase "Sto palesemente flirtando". Ma la cosa che lo sorprese di più fu vedere che l'oggetto delle lusinghe di serie B del suo amico era nella fase "Sono palesemente interessato a te". "Oh beh, se sono fratelli e hanno lo stesso livello di autocontrollo di fronte a un flirt, magari mi va bene anche a me" John pensò tra se e se e si diresse verso il tenebroso sconosciuto girato di spalle, introducendosi con un "Hey, ciao! Sei nuovo?"

Solo che quando il ragazzo si girò e lo guardò negli occhi il cuore di John si fermò per qualche minuto buono. Due iridi cerulee lo stavano fissando con un'espressione quasi annoiata e un profondo e vibrante "Si. E se sei venuto a chiedermi, come tutto il resto della scuola apparentemente vuole sapere, se sono un vampiro, beh no, non lo sono."

John era come ipnotizzato. Non aveva mai visto nulla di più bello in vita sua. Quando tornò alla realtà rispose "No, no ahah, nooo che vampiro io… v-volevo solo chiederti se volevi fare un giro della scuola? Magari ti posso mostrare in giro così non ti perdi?" e rise nervosamente.

E quando il ragazzo rispose si, dentro di John esplosero circa 100 fuochi d'artificio.

"Comunque, io sono John Watson. Piacere" ed estese la mano

"Sherlock Holmes" rispose, stringendo la mando offerta.

E da quella stretta di mano, divennero inseparabili.

Capitolo 2

I mesi passarono in fretta e prima che John se ne accorgesse era già il 1° Dicembre. Ormai era diventato il migliore amico di Sherlock: Lo seguiva ovunque, incurante del suo carattere particolare e infastidito da tutti i "pazzo!" che la gente lanciava dietro al ragazzo.

Lui non era pazzo. Era il ragazzo più intelligente che John avesse mai conosciuto, con un'abilità nella deduzione straordinaria, bravo a ballare e a parlare anche se aveva costantemente un tono di annoiata sufficienza quando parlava con le persone. Beh, tutte le persone tranne John. A lui erano riservati dei sorrisi genuini e delle occhiate da far sciogliere i ghiacci del Polo Nord. Erano amici, sì, ma non per John. Lui viveva nella speranza che un giorno Sherlock gli avesse detto "Hey, tu, ti amo" o che lui stesso sarebbe riuscito a trovare il coraggio per ammetterlo.

Perché John amava Sherlock. Lo aveva amato sin dal primo momento che lo aveva visto e non aveva mai smesso. Ed era quasi divertente quanto fosse ignaro Sherlock di tutti i flirt degli altri ragazzi e ragazze, tranne quando anche i suoi tentativi di abbordaggio venivano palesemente fraintesi per sarcasmo.

Ed era ancora più divertente (nella distorta visone di divertimento per John, che era costituita dal 60% di ironia 39% di sarcasmo e 1% di vero umorismo ) vedere come ormai, da ben 4 mesi, Mycroft e Greg fossero felici insieme, mentre lui poteva solo abbozzare una risata ai gesti di disgusto che Sherlock mimava quando li vedeva pomiciare nei corridoi.

Era il 23 Dicembre, il giorno prima delle vacanze di Natale che Sherlock lo sorprese con una domanda.

Erano nell'aula di chimica e Sherlock si avvicinò a John e sussurrò

"John"

"Si?"

"Domani è la vigilia di Natale"

"E..?"

"Mia madre sa che Mycroft ha un ragazzo"

"E..? Vieni al punto, Sherlock"

"Beh mi sta rompendo perché me ne trovi uno anche io. Potresti venire domani alla nostra cena della Vigilia e presentarti come il mio ragazzo? Così la smette di importunarmi. È solo per una sera, giuro."

John voleva urlare. Voleva pronunciare un sì così forte da farsi sentire dagli astronauti sulla stazione spaziale internazionale. Invece di contenne e sussurrò un "Certo. Sarò da te alle 8, va bene?"

"Perfetto. Grazie, John."

"D-di nulla" e concluse la conversazione con un sorriso, masticando la matita che aveva in mano, cercando di contenere l'agitazione.

John passò tutta la mattina e il pomeriggio della Vigilia di Natale per scegliere un outfit carino, ma non troppo elegante, che potesse far colpo su Sherlock e specialmente sui suoi genitori.

Quando alle 8 bussò alla porta della casa del suo amico, indossava un maglione color sabbia con un paio di jeans scuri e un sorriso tremante, tenendo in mano una bottiglia di vino rosso, da portare come regalo ai genitori di Sherlock.

Quando la porta si aprì una donna con gli stessi occhi del suo amico… fidanzato? Lo accolse con un'elegante sorriso e un vellutato "Benvenuto, caro. Tu devi essere John, vero? Per favore, entra" e si scostò per lasciarlo entrare, prendendo in mano la bottiglia che gli era stata porta dal ragazzo "Sherlock è a tavola. La cena sarà pronta tra 10 minuti"

"Grazie signora Holmes" e si congedò, entrando nella sala apparecchiata e decorata per le feste.

Sherlock era seduto lì, e stava giocando con un fazzoletto rosso, quando alzò lo sguardo e vide John, mentre le sue guance assumevano un bel colorito roseo "Ciao, John. Sei… ehm, stai molto bene vestito così" disse con un tono sincero ed impacciato.

"Oh! G-grazie… anche te sei bellissimo… cioè ehm… sì, stai bene" e rise nervosamente, guardandosi attorno.

Solo allora notò un uomo seduto a capo tavola che lo guardava in cagnesco e tamburellava le dita sul tavolo, con fare nervoso. Si schiarì la voce ed esordì "Buonasera. Io sono il padre di Sherlock. E tu devi essere John, vero" con un tono freddo e distaccato.

John si irrigidì e rispose "S', signore, sono io. Piacere di conoscerla"  
Ma tutto ciò che ricevette in cambio fu un grugnito e il tacchettio della signora Holmes che entrava in stanza con un pollo arrosto fumante in mano. "La cena è servita!" e riempì i piatti di tutti.

Mentre le forchette tintinnavano sui piatti di porcellana la signora Holmes iniziò a fare mille domande;

"Allora John fai sport vero?" –Rugby- "Oh e hai fratelli?" –Una sorella, Harriett- "Bello! Come hai conosciuto Sherly?" –Era nuovo a scuola e mi sono presentato- e altre mille futili e alquanto noiose inquisizioni proseguirono, fino ad arrivare a una domanda che sarebbe poi divenuta fatale per la quiete della cena "E dimmi John, sei amico di Greg? Stasera lui e My sono fuori a cena, ma domani saranno con noi…"

Quando John annuì e prese fiato per iniziare a parlare, il signor Holmes, che fino adesso era stato taciturno, batté i pugni sul tavolo.

A quel punto anche Sherlock alzò lo sguardo dal suo piatto e osservò il padre con fare allarmato "Papà?"

"NO ADESSO TACI!" L'uomo sbraitò "SONO STATO TUTTA LA SERA SORBIRMI LE CHIACCHIERE IDIOTE DI QUESTO… COSO E SAI BENISSIMO COME LA PENSO SUI FIDANzATI, SHELROCK. MA TUA MADRE DOVEVA A TUTTI I COSTI FARTI ANDARE IN GIRO A FARTI QUALCUNO VERO? BEH ED ORA ESCE FUORI ANCHE CHE è AMICO DEL RAGAzzO DEL MIO ALTRO FIGLIO. VI ROVINERANNO." E si alzò da tavola, andando con passi pesanti in cucina, seguito da una rossissima e shockata signora Holmes, che non riuscì a dire altro se non "Scusatemi, ragazzi" con un filo di voce.

La sala da pranzo piombò nel silenzio e John lanciò una breve occhiata a Sherlock, solo per accorgersi che stava piangendo. E ne rimase allibito. Sherlock non aveva mai pianto. Per nessuno nomignolo, nessuna spinta, nulla. Ma ora delle lacrime che sotto la luce delle candele a tavola sembravano come fatte di diamanti rigavano i suoi zigomi e andavo a cadere sulla tovaglia.

John si alzò e si avvicinò a lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e sussurrando "Sherlock…" ma venne interrotto dal ragazzo che lo fissò con occhi arrossati dalla lacrime e rispose "No. Non qui. Vieni in camera mia, saremo più tranquilli."

Normalmente John avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia ad essere invitato nella camera di Sherlock, ma dovette ricordarsi che:

Sherlock stava piangendo

Sherlock non era il suo ragazzo vero

I genitori di Sherlock avevano appena litigato mettendolo in imbarazzo.

Una volta entrati nella camera del ragazzo, la porta venne sbattuta alle loro spalle da uno Sherlock che aveva solo apparentemente riacquistato la calma. Si sedettero entrambi sul letto e Sherlock iniziò:

"Scusami. Tutto questo è così imbarazzante. E i miei genitori sono un controsenso vivente. Mia madre vuole che io mi trovi un ragazzo e mio padre dice che una relazione mi distrarrebbe solo, che non mi gioverebbe. Ecco perché odia Lestrade. Ecco perché ce l'ha con Mycroft. Lui aveva dedicato tutti i minuti della sua vita allo studio, poi è arrivato il suo ragazzo ed ora legge a malapena un libro a settimana" disse con un sospiro profondo.

John fece una smorfia alle parole –malapena un libro a settimana- ma non disse nulla, perché quello non era il momento. Così riprovò con la tattica di prima "Sherlock io…" ma venne interrotto di nuovo "E' solo che sono così confuso, John!" e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

"Confuso? Su cosa esattamente?"

Sherlock alzò la testa e lo guardò con uno sguardo indecifrabile ma serissimo "Su di te. Sui sentimenti. Sull'amore"

John spalancò gli occhi "Potresti spiegarti m-meglio?"

Sherlock sospirò ancora "Beh… John mi piaci. Tipo da sempre. Dalla prima volta che al posto dello 'Psicopatico!' che mi aspettavo, perché tutti dicono quello, tu mi hai guardato e hai detto 'brillante'. Mi piace il modo in cui sorridi, come ti comporti, sei divertente e i miei sorrisi veri sono solo per te. Probabilmente ora scapperai e non ci vedremo mai più, ma io non smetterò mai di… okay lo ammeto, di amarti. Perché quando si ama una persona, anche se si prendono direzioni diverse, io credo che non si possa smettere di amarla, o comunque di amare il malinconico ricordo che si conserva nel cuore. E… Non ho altro da dire. Ora, se vuoi, puoi andare e non parlarmi mai più. Addio, John".

John rimase allibito. Non sapeva cosa dire così decise di non dire nulla. Si sporse solo verso di lui, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e guardandolo negli occhi "Sei un tale idiota, oh mio Dio. Probabilmente il genio più stupido sulla faccia della terra. Cieco." E chiudendo gli occhi, piantò un bacio, breve ma intenso, sulle sue labbra che non reagirono subito, ma solo dopo alcuni secondi di quello che John interpretò come shock. Quando si staccarono, Sherlock lo guardò e con un rossore carinissimo sulle guance disse solo "Ma perché io? Cos'ho io, per poterti piacere?"

"Tu hai tutto quello che le altre persone non hanno. Hai tutto quello che cerco, senza sapere che lo stavo cercando. Ti amo anche io, e l'ho sempre fatto."

Sherlock sorrise "posso considerare questo un lieto fine? Chiese

"Direi che, date le precedenti circostanze, è più un inizio sgangherato ma comunque meraviglioso." Poi con un sorriso canticchiò "I believe that we're in this togheter"

"Mi hai appena canticchiato una canzone di Mika, John?" chiese Sherlock con una risata e John annuì.

"Ecco perché ti amo" e si scambiarono un altro di una lunga serie di baci.


End file.
